1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti c-Met antibody, or an antigen-binding fragment thereof, a pharmaceutical composition for wound healing or tissue regeneration that includes the anti c-Met antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, and a composition for facilitating cell proliferation.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met is a typical receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) present on a cell surface that induces intracellular signal transmission by binding with its ligand hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), thereby facilitating cell growth. Studies conducted so far have revealed that c-Met is found in various human tissues of damaged organs, including the liver, lung, kidney, heart, intestinal mucosa, and skin, and thus is involved in post-damage regeneration of such tissues. c-Met may facilitate liver tissue regeneration after a hepatectomy or damage from liver cancer or cirrhosis; kidney tissue regeneration after simple or partial kidney resection from cancer, infection, renal stones, or renal artery stricture; skin tissue regeneration in patients with skin damage from burns, bedsores, or skin ulcers; and heart tissue regeneration after damage from cardiac infarction.
c-Met is involved in a variety of mechanisms, for example, cancer occurrence, metastasis, cancer cell migration and invasion and angiogenesis, and in the growth of a variety of cells. Further to the ability to facilitate regeneration and growth of normal tissue cells such as liver, kidney and heart cells, c-Met is known to facilitate growth and proliferation of stem cells when bound to a growth factor HGF.